"The God of the New World" oder doch nur ein wahnsinniger Massenmörder?
(Enthält Spoiler der Serie "Death Note"!) Die Serie "Death Note" sollte Vielen ein Begriff sein. Der Anime, der erstmals 2003 ausgestrahlt wurde, erreichte viele Fans und erlangte eine so große Beliebtheit, dass es 2017 sogar eine Realverfilmung des Animeklassikers gab. Auch wenn dieser auf gemischte Kritiken traf, lässt sich nicht abstreiten, dass die komplexe Story von Death Note eine überagend herausgearbeite Kriminalgeschichte ist. Somit begeistert sie nicht nur Fans des Anime-Genres, sondern Jeden, der auf gut geschriebene, spannende Krimis steht. Sie handelt von einem Teenager aus der Kanto-Region (Japan), der eines Tages das namensgebende Death Note auf seinem Schulhof findet. Dieses wurde von einem Shinigami, einen Gott der Unterwelt, auf die Erde fallen gelassen und entpuppt sich als die mächtigste Waffe, die die Welt bisher gesehen hat. Nur mit einem Namen und dem dazugehörigen Gesicht kann der Besitzer dieses Schreibheftes Menschen innerhalb von kürzester Zeit eleminieren. Der Protagonist Light Yagami macht sich dieses zu Nutze und tötet all jene Menschen, von denen er überzeugt ist, dass sie böse sind. So verbringt er Tag und Nacht damit unzählige Kriminelle und Verbrecher zu exekutieren. Jedes Mal, wenn Light einen Namen in das Notizheft schreibt, stirbt diese Person nach nur wenigen Sekunden an einen Herzinfakt. Diese unüblichen Todesfälle erregen schnell die Aufmerksamkeit von Regierungen, Polizisten aber auch einfachen Zivilisten. Die Menschheit realisiert, dass es jemanden gibt, der über sie richtet und gibt diesen Jemand den Namen "Kira". Nun beginnt ein spannender Wettkampf zwischen Light und den leitenden Detektiv beim Kira-Fall, "L". Beide versuchen herrauszufinden wer hinter dem jeweiligen Alias steht, um dem Gegenüber zu stellen. Während dieser intensive Zweikampf stattfindet, steigen die Opferzahlen stetig. Weder im Manga noch im Anime wird enthüllt wie viele Menschen Light mit dem Death Note tatsächlich umgebracht hat. Allerdings findet man im Internet ein alternatives Ende des Mangas. In dieser Version kommt Light nach seinem Tod in die Welt der Shinigami und wird dazu verbannt sämtliche Tode seiner Opfer selbst zu erfahren und zu durchleben. Kurz darauf verrät uns Light, dass er angeblich 124.925 Namen in das Death Note geschrieben habe. Nichtsdestotrotz stammt diese Version vermutlich aus der Feder eines Fans und die Zahl wurde wahrscheinlich ohne größere Anhaltspunkte gewählt. Der YouTube-Channel "The Film Theorists" hat ebenfalls versucht eine Prognose für die Anzahl an Morden durch das Death Note zu ermitteln. Hierbei wird sowohl die Zeitspanne beachtet in der Light das Death Note in seinen Besitz hält als auch die Anzahl an Namen die Kira täglich zu Papier bringt. Außerdem werden in dieser Rechnung sämtliche Abweichungen an Lights Herangehensweise (zum Beispiel aufgrund von seiner Überwachung) beachtet. Im Endeffekt kommen wir bei dieser Theorie auf ein Endergebnis von '''242.112 '''Morden; und hier geht es ausschließlich um die Anzahl an Morden die Light begangen hat, ausgenommen sind die Verbrechen der anderen Death Note-Halter. Diese Zahl ist also fast doppelt so hoch, wie Die aus der Fan-Story. Hierbei handelt es sich ebenfalls lediglich um Spekulationen und niemand kann zu 100% Sicherheit sagen wie viele Menschen durch das Death Note tatsächlich ihr Leben verloren haben. Dennoch ist es ein unfassbar gefährliches Mordinstrument, welches mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit mehr Opfer als jede Atombombe forderte. Über eine solche Macht zu verfügen ist sicherlich keine leichte Last für einen einzelnen Menschen. Tag für Tag über Leben und Tod von Millionen von Menschen zu entscheiden und dabei bereits tausende Seelen auf dem Gewissen zu haben übt definitiv einen gewaltigen Druck auf den Teenager aus. Dennoch bleibt Kira in so gut wie jeder Situation ruhig und bewahrt fast immer einen kühlen Kopf. Auch mich hat die Serie mit ihrer überragenden Story, den unzähligen Plots und den interessanten Charakteren in ihren Bann gezogen. Selten habe ich bei einer Serie so mitgefiebert und jede Aktion des Protagonisten mit offenem Mund bestaunt. Neben all den großartigen Schlüsselmomenten hat mich vor allem das Ende überwältig. In der letzten Episode der Serie kommt es zum finalen Showdown zwischen Light Yagami und seinen Gegenspieler Near. Die Beiden treffen sich in einer abgelegenen Lagerhalle und werden dabei begleitet von der Special Task Force der japanischen Polizei und dem SPK (Special Provision for Kira). Kira verfolgt hierbei das Ziel jeden seiner Gegenspieler auszuschalten, während Near versucht ein für alle Mal zu beweisen, dass Light von Anfang an hinter dem Pseudonym Kira stand. Nun kommt es zum Moment der Entscheidung. Wird sich Kira als Richter über Gut und Böse durchsetzen und alle seine Gegner umbringen oder wird er gestellt und verliert somit das "Katz und Maus-Spiel"? Hierbei setzt Light auf einen seiner Verbündeten. Mikami ist der aktuelle Träger eines zweiten Death Notes. Er hat Kira ewige Treue geschworen und erfüllt ihm so gut wie jeden Wunsch. Als Mikami zum ersten Mal das Death Note erhält, schließt er einen Deal mit einem Shinigami ab. Die Götter der Unterwelt sind die ursprünglichen Besitzer der Death Notes. Sobald ein Mensch nun in den Besitz eines Death Notes gerät, wird ihm ein Angebot vorgeschlagen. Im Austausch der Hälfte seiner Lebensjahre, ist es einem Menschen möglich, die Augen eines Shinigamis zu erhalten. Mit Diesen erkennt man den Namen einer Person durch simplen Blickkontakt. Genau diesen Preis ist Mikami bereit zu zahlen und mit dieser Fähigkeit erhascht er einen Blick in den Lagerraum und schreibt jeden Namen, außer Lights in das Notizbuch. Siegessicher bittet Light Mikami den Raum zu betreten, um sich vor den Anderen zu offenbaren. Nach 40 Sekunden (die ursprüngliche Zeitspanne der Morde) fällt nun allerdings niemand zu Boden. Niemand stirbt und alle bleiben am Leben. Kurz darauf wird enthüllt, dass Near das Death Note durch ein Plagiat ersetzte und es somit keine Wirkung hat. Nachdem sich Near die Namen anschaut und feststellt, dass Lights Name fehlt hat Near somit den Beweis, den er brauchte, um Kira zu überführen und zu besiegen. Jetzt steht Light vor sämtlichen Charakteren erstmals mit "heruntergelassener Hose" da. Light realisiert, dass die Situation definitiv aussichtslos ist und der normalerweise ruhige und gelassene Charakter verwandelt sich in einen wahnsinnigen Psychopathen. Plötzlich steht der Protagonist ohne seine Maske da. Die Zeit der Schauspielerei, der Tricks und Täuschungen ist vorbei und nun wird das wahre Gesicht von Kira aufgedeckt. Als Zuschauer erkennt man schließlich, dass Light von Größenwahn und einer komplett verdrehten Weltanschauung geplagt ist und man realisiert schnell, dass der Druck über Leben und Tod zu entscheiden für einen einzigen Menschen zu viel ist. Die Produzenten der Serie entscheiden sich also dafür den Antagonisten gegen die Hauptfigur gewinnen zu lassen. Der Abschluss der Serie hat mich nicht nur wegen dieser, in Vergleich zu anderen Serien, untypischen Auflösung beeindruckt, sondern vor allem durch die gewaltige Wandlung, die der Hauptcharakter in gerade mal 20 Minuten durchlebt und wie dadurch das Bild des Zuschauers auf dem Protagonisten verschoben wird. Nach der Überführung wirkt Light zunächst komplett verzweifelt. Er kann es nicht wahrnehmen, dass er scheiterte. Schreiend versucht er irgendeine Lösung zu finden sich rauszureden. Der normalerweise logisch denkende Kira fängt an Ausreden zu erfinden, die überhaupt keinen Sinn ergeben. Er beginnt zu stottern und zu leugnen. Verhaltensmuster die sehr untypisch sind für den normalerweise behutsamen Light. Schnell bemerkt er, dass auch das Leugnen ihm nicht weiterhilft. Die Situation wirkt aussichtslos. Anstatt sich seinem Schicksal aber zu stellen, wehrt sich Light mit Händen und Füßen gegen seine Festnahme. Near präsentiert die Beweislage und erklärt allen wie er es geschafft hat gegen Light zu gewinnen. Als Zuschauer wartet man auf einen cleveren Trick von Kira, welchen ihn aus dieser misslichen Lage befreit. Allerdings hat Light kein Ass mehr im Ärmel. Stattdessen fängt er auf einmal an hysterisch zu lachen und wirkt dabei beinahe psychisch labil. Gefolgt auf diese äußerst gruselige Reaktion, kommt Lights Geständnis. Zum ersten Mal offenbart sich der junge Anführer der Task Force als das kriminelles Mastermind Kira. In einen sehr intensiven Monolog behauptet Light nun ein Gott zu sein. Durch seine Taten wäre die Welt zu einem besseren Ort geworden und man sollte ihm Dankbar sein für die Durchsetzungskraft, die er an den Tag lege. Nach einem weiteren Wortgefecht, bei dem deutlich wird, dass ihm seine Beziehungen zu seiner Familie und Verbündeten kaum interessiert und er hauptsächlich auf seinen Erfolg als Kira aus ist, wird Light mehrfach angeschossen. Mikami kann es nicht ertragen seinen Gott wimmernd und bettelnd auf dem Boden kriechen zu sehen und beginnt Suizid. Diese Ablenkung nutzt Light, um aus der Lagerhalle zu entkommen. Durch seine schweren Wunden stirbt er allerdings wenig später. Der Shinigami Ryuk, welcher Light ursprünglich das Death Note überreicht hatte schreibt abschließend Lights Namen in das Death Note und besiegelt damit den Tod von einer tragischen Figur. Begleitend von wunderschöner Musik werden eine Reihe von ausdrucksstarken, ästhetischen Szenen gezeigt. Light liegt, blutüberströmt auf einer Treppe und ein letzter Sonnenstrahl strahlt auf seinen Körper. Dadurch wurde die Gottesfigur, die Light sich selbst zuschrieb, verdeutlicht. Der Charakter, den wir über die gesamte Serie lieben gelernt haben, entpuppt sich in der letzten Episode als einer von Größenwahn und Narzissmus geprägter Psychopath. Auf seinem Weg zum Gott nutzt er seine Beziehungen aus und zeigt so gut wie keine Empathie. Light opfert sein gesamtes Leben für seine Prinzipien und ist bereit jeden Preis für sie zu bezahlen. Ist Light damit also ein gewissenloser Mörder? Lights Reaktion ist meiner Meinung nach absolut realistisch und nachvollziehbar. Er zeigt zum ersten Mal in der gesamten Serie wahre, menschliche Emotionen. In einer solchen Situation, in der man mit jeden seiner Taten und Prinzipien konfrontiert wird und man kurz davor ist alles zu verlieren was man sich über Jahre aufgebaut hat, ist es die verständliche Reaktion, absolut verzweifelt und frustriert zu sein. Über Jahre hinweg trägt Light die überaus große Verantwortung über Leben und Tod der gesamten Menschheit zu bestimmen. Er trägt diese Last nicht, weil er Spaß am Morden hat, sondern er tut es um die moralischen Werte in der Welt durchzusetzen. Hierbei sieht er sich als Verteidiger der Gerechtigkeit und sieht es als seine Pflicht Jeden auszulöschen der gegen das Gesetz verstößt. Light fühlt sich von einer übermächtigen Kraft ausgewählt als Gott der neuen Welt zu agieren und die von Hass und Wut geplagte Menschheit wieder auf den rechten Pfad zu bringen. Seine Methoden sorgten dafür, dass Kriege beendet wurden und die Kriminalrate um 70% sank. Nichtsdestotrotz kommt es nach 6 Jahren zu einem tragischen Ende. Der normalerweise souveräne und gottesgleiche Light, entpuppt sich als Mensch mit Fehlern, Ängsten und Zweifel. Somit spiegelt sich das Dilemma, welches sich durch die ganze Serie zog, großartig in der letzten Episode wieder: Ist Light der Erlöser der Menschheit der über Gut und Böse entscheidet, oder ist Light der Bösewicht der Story. Andersgesagt: Ist es legitim zu morden, um damit ein größeres Ziel zu erreichen, oder ist Morden ohne Ausnahme ein Verbrechen und sollte somit immer vermeidet werden. Ob Light nun ein von Gott gesegneter Messias ist, welcher für seine Prinzipien einsteht und seine Beziehungen und Bedürfnisse hinten heranstellt, um die Welt zu verbessern oder doch ein narzisstischer und größenwahnsinniger Massenmörder ist, ist vermutlich Ansichtssache und vielleicht ist er sogar eine Mischung aus Beiden. Eine Sache ist jedoch sicher, diesem Charakter verdanken wir einen der besten Kriminalgeschichten des 21-Jahrhunderts. Paul Wegehaupt Mein Blog: https://paulwegehaupt.wixsite.com/website/home/